Talk:Girl Meets Legacy/@comment-26999065-20160312041906
So, it’s pretty much what I expected – that is, no resolution to the love triangle yet. But it’s clear all of them remaining just friends isn’t a workable option, and they made that pretty clear. They love each other, and that's not going away any time soon. It’s humorous how Riley and Maya are “active” rivals here again – a few good laughs - haven’t seen them compete like that since Farkle’s Choice ''when they both wanted Farkle. But I have to point out again, Lucas seems to go to Riley first every time, then Maya second – just what every girls wants – looked at to be evened up. It seems clear here and before (all first season, New Years, more places, that Lucas pays far more attention to Riley) Lucas wants Riley more - a lot more - but he can’t bear to hurt Maya or come between the two BFFs. He loves them both, but differently. I still say romantically for Riley and like a brother for Maya, but unless one or both of the girls come to that conclusion on their own, he’s stuck in neutral. While he can choose to look elsewhere, if he insists on one of those two BFFs as a girlfriend, it’s not really up to him so much as up to the girls which one. Despite loving Maya more like a sister, there are enough non-brotherly feelings there, too, that it could work if the wind eventually blows in that direction. I’m still betting Joshua will somehow do something to make Maya realize how she feels about Lucus, and that it’s not quite the romantic way she feels about Joshua, so not as intense as Riley’s feelings, so she’ll let Lucas go – eventually – even if she can’t have Joshua – yet, or ever. Her love for Riley won’t really allow otherwise since I think she'll see Riley's feelings for Lucas are stronger than her feelings for Lucas. Just MHO. Sorry, but I didn’t love the way they drafted Cory into the new high school and called it a promotion. The fact Minkus of Minkus International pushed for it might actually have been the deciding factor for realism's sake. I’m sure Cory can do it, but it’ll be a lot of extra work for him, and probably not more pay, but you know the guy will gladly do it for his daughter’s sake, even if it might almost be better to give her more distance, too. All this time he was mostly trying to keep his daughter’s feelings bottled up to protect himself, and look at the results - she's unsure of how to deal with her feelings. Having a parent as a teacher can be good, and I’m glad Riley has come to feel that way, but in some ways it can be bad, too. Of course, despite how Cory was in high school himself, he is, for whatever reason, an exceptional teacher, so it’ll probably be O.K. - more good than bad. I’m just sorry the way they did it pretty much cuts out the art and science and English teachers, and the janitor, leaving them behind at the old school. I would have preferred budget cuts at JQAMS forcing the area to fold some of the middle school staff into the local high school, thus keeping as many actors as wished to continue those roles more realistically in the series, but they didn’t do that. At least Season 3 isn’t all that far away, so that’s a good thing. For anyone who feels the love triangle will be cleared up in short order beginning season 3, I’ll tell you right now, don’t count on it. There’s no reason to clear it up – these things take time, and they realistically have 4 years or more (4 seasons or more) to hammer that down, so expecting them to finalize their feelings, declare their undying love, or get engaged this early in life is way too premature, however anxious you might be to know the final outcome and if they’ll live happily ever after. 4 years is a long time, and there is no real hard deadline they have to make, so don't rush it. Let it take time, as it should. You'll enjoy it all the more if you relax a bit. But, thankfully, I also predict up and downs, highs and lows, and a fair amount of humor and relevant social commentary in this coming of age series. I can hardly wait. ''Go Girl Meets World.